A Living Nightmare
by kyou-ryouko
Summary: In a mission gone awry, Allen and Lavi get captured. Story contains rape and yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

He was there when it happened- and that just made it all the worse. He was unable to help, unable to comfort. He had never felt that powerless before. All he could do was close his eyes, and try to ignore the screams. Tried not to imagine what was happening to Allen. He almost succeded.

Almost.

Lavi couldn't tell who was hurt more by the attack; Allen or himself. Allen went through the physical pain- Lavi the mental.

And when they were done with Allen they left him bruised and battered crying on the cold stone floor. He was just left- like so much trash on the side of the road, like he didn't matter. But then again, Lavi though, to the akumu he really didn't. Even so, it was cruel of them to leave Allen just a few feet from Lavi when he could do nothing to help the other exorcist. The thick chains on Lavi's wrists, waist and ankles saw to that.

Lavi could see Allen's chest rise and fall- shakily- but steady enough to know that they hadn't hurt him hard enough to kill him. But his eyes were closed- and he didn't move of his own violation.

Lavi tried to move so he could nudge him, but couldn't get close enough. He tried calling to him instead. "Allen... Allen!" But there was no response. Lavi sunk back, defeated. Was this all that everything amounted to? All his and Allen's training to defeat the Akuma and Millenium Earl, and they would end up like this?

Just one simple mistake- just one minor error.

Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Miranda had a mission in Spain. Just a simple mission to defeat some level 2 akuma. But there was supposed to be a lot of them, so all four of them had to go.

The mission itself was easy enough. Kanda was the only one to get injured, but it was nothing life threatening. Truth be told, Lavi wasn't too upset over it as it was Kanda's bullheadedness that got him injured, and he would recover quickly.

It wasn't until the group was on their return trip home that everything fell apart. They were late for the train, running to catch it before it left and they were stranded. Well, only Lavi, Allen, and Miranda were running, Kanda was on Lavi's back because of his injury. Needless to say, he wasn't the happiest. They got to the train just as it was leaving. Miranda jumped on before it could gain to much speed, then Lavi tossed Kanda to her. He could have made the jump with Kanda, but it was fun to hear him curse.

Lavi and Allen were about to jump when Allen stopped. He turned faster than Lavi had ever seen the beansprout move. What had caught Allen's attention was a man. No- Lavi though, not a man, an akuma. And he had a child by the neck. He was grinning, but the grin stretched almost ear to ear as the skin around him mouth peeled away.

"Damnit!" Lavi yelled, pulling out his hammer. He risked a look behind him and saw the train speeding away, Miranda and Kanda safely inside. Looking back he saw that Allen had activated his innocence and was trying to find a way to attack the akuma without hurting the child. He moved left, planning to attack from that side when out of nowhere a blur slammed into Allen from the right knocking him into the wall of the train station. The last thing Lavi saw before losing concentration was the surprise and pain on Allen's face when he collided with the wall. After that whatever had hit Allen rammed into Lavi with enough force to quickly make him pass out.

He awoke with chains on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews! It makes me want to come back and write more, even after I forget about the story for two months.

* * *

Lavi sat, still chained, against the wall. Allen was at his feet and though his chest still rose and fell and the worst of his wounds had stopped bleeding, he still had yet to wake up. Worse yet, he was trembling and shivering, the dungeon that they were currently imprisoned in was freezing.

Hours had passed like that, with Allen hurt and Lavi unable to comfort him.

Lavi had closed his eyes and nearly drifted off to sleep due to total exhaustion when a noise made him jerk his head up. Forcing himself awake he looked for the source of what it was that he heard.

Allen was stirring feebly, trying to sit up.

"Wait Allen." Allen flinched at Lavi's outburst, but at least he was responding. Allen turned to look at Lavi. He opened his mouth to try and speak, but all that really came out was a croak.

Trying to sound as calm and comforting as possible Lavi spoke. "It's alright, you don't need to speak."

Taking a deep breath he continued. "I don't know why we're here. It was an akuma who captured us and … hurt you, but I haven't seen anyone else. I don't know if the Earl or any of the Noah are nearby. Do you feel well enough to use your arm? My hammer is gone."

Allen nodded, and attempted to activate his innocence. Attempted being the key word. When nothing happened Allen looked at Lavi. Shakily he asked "Why c-can't I…"

"You're hurt bad and you're exhausted. It's no surprise that you can't activate your arm. Calm down and try resting. We'll get out of this."

"Lavi… I'm c-cold."

"Come here then." Allen looked at Lavi, eyes wide and fearful.

Talking almost in a croon Lavi said, "It's OK, I won't hurt you. I can help keep you warm."

Biting his lower lip Allen made up him mind. Slowly he moved towards Lavi and rested his head on Lavi's chest. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around Lavi. Then all at once he snuggled close Lavi's heat overcoming his fear.

"It'll be OK Allen…"


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own DGM.

I got a review asking to make the chapters longer. I tried to do so, and I'll try to keep lengthening them. If there's something that you don't think I'm doing right, feel free to let me know. I'm writing this for you.

* * *

Allen was still curled up on his chest, breathing slowly.

A creak and a grunt let Lavi know that the door to the dungeon was being pushed open. Two people walked in, but the lamp that they were carrying blinded Lavi and he couldn't see who they were.

Then the figure leading chuckled, and Lavi felt his stomach drop. He recognised that sound.

It was the Earl.

Lavi's eye adjusted to the light and he was able to see oth the Earl and his companion. Behind him was the Noah... what was his name? Tiki Mikk if he remembered correctly. He was the Noah that had injured Allen in China- and the one who went crazy when they were in the ark. It looked like he wasn't as dead as they had all thought. Damn.

The Earl crouched so that he was almost face to face with Lavi.

"And how is Allen? Mmm?" He asked, as if he was asking about the weather. Lavi didn't reply verbally. Drawing his head back, he spat at the Earl's feet.

"Now, that wasn't very nice." A hard glint in the Earl's eyes made Lavi cramp up in terror. But the Earl didn't hit him or Allen, he just stood back up.

Tiki moved around the Earl so that he could get a better look at Lavi and Allen. Looking over the two of them his look of scorn changed to one of disbelief. Lavi was interested to see that the Noah looked at Allen's body and wound's with a look of disgust. It was obvious to see what had happened to the smaller exorcist, Tiki couldn't miss it. Apparently he hadn't been told about what had happened. The Noah took a step back and looked at the Earl. His face looked a little nauseous.

"Was it really nessasary to have the Akuma... hurt him like this?"

The Earl looked at Tiki with the same glint in his eyes that he had just shown Lavi a moment before.

"Is there a problem?"

Tiki apparently knew better than to argue. He just shook his head. "Never mind."

"Good. I'll let you decide what to do next." With that the Earl just left the dungeon leaving a surprised Tiki and Lavi. Allen was still asleep on top of Lavi, a small favor he was glad for. He didn't know how Allen would take meeting the Earl at the moment.

After the Earl left Tiki returned his attention to Lavi and Allen.

He sat down, ignoring the fact that he was wearing top of the line clothing and the floor was filthy. Propping his head on his hands he looked over the couple.

"Uh...- I really have no idea what the Earl wants me to do with you two." He began akwardly.

Lavi smirked a little inside. It was obvious that the Noah wasn't comfortable with what had happened to Allen. That was good. If he could try to talk to him he might be able to get Allen out of here. It had been forever since either of them had gotten something to eat, and while Lavi's heat helped, Allen still needed to get warmer. Some form of medical treatment would help immensely as well.

"You could let us go."

That made the Noah snicker. "Yeah... no. It's not worth my life to release you. And that's what it would cost- my life. The Earl doesn't like it when his toys escape him."

"So that's all that Allen is to him? A toy? The akuma raped him. The least you could do is help us." Lavi spat angrily at the Noah hoping to play off of his guilt a little.

The Noah looked away, not able to look Lavi in the eye.

Lavi sighed. "You have friends that mean a lot too you as well don't you? If they were hurt like this wouldn't you want to help them as well."

Tiki still didn't look Lavi in the eye but he said "I told you. He'd kill me."

"Then go against him. You don't approve of this, it was wrong and you know it."

"Help us please."


End file.
